Of Death And Demons
by Moon's-Wing
Summary: SOULXMAKAXKID 'She reached over to pull one of Soul's lips down, revealing the white, pointy teeth behind them. "You wouldn't be a little wary to put your mouth near that?"' M eventually


**A/N: This takes place a few years after the series, graduation year.**

**smksmksmksmk**

The two walked battleworn, soundlessly, into the dark apartment. Maka cringed, taking off her jacket and setting it down on the couch. Soul sighed when he side-glanced her; the burn on her back was clearly affecting her. He'd told her to go to the doctor, but no, she was 'fine.' Like hell. He went into to get the first aid kit out of the nearby closet. When he returned with it, she was trying to unbutton her shirt. Crimson eyes rolled, and he batted her hands away to do it himself.

She didn't protest, but hung her head, allowing him to carefully take it off her. He sat down on the couch and beckoned her over to him. She stood in front of him a moment, then leaned forward to straddle each side of his legs. He reached over to get the burn cream out of the kit, and after setting it closer, reached around her to gently, delicately, unclasp what was left of her bra. Maka sucked in a breath when he succeeded.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's ok," she said back, just as low. "It's my own stupid fault."

"I'm here to protect you, you know. But I can't do that if you don't let me."

She didn't answer.

He sighed again, opening the cream. "This might sting."

She gave a nod.

Much to thier mutual relief, the ointment was cool and calming on the female's skin; she leaned even further on the male, finally relaxing a bit. Soul leaned his chin on her shoulder to try to see better- he wanted to make sure he got all of it. Once he had, he recapped the medicine, then tried to get up. Tried. "Maka?" he asked, but was met with silence. "Aw, you did not fall asleep. Yeah, you did. Of course you did."

Bracing one arm across her lower back and the other across her shoulders, he managed to maintain his balance enough to stand and no wake her. He was tired too, and sure as hell wasn't sleeping sitting up on the couch.

Gingerly, guardedly, he sat on his own bed and laid down. "'Night, Maka."

**smksmksmksmk**

Loss of body warmth and a hiss of pain woke him. "Maka?"

The girl was stiffly standing up, removing her bra the rest of the way. "I'm ok," she told him, walking to the door.

Soul glanced at the clock. "You're not seriously going to school, are you?"

"Tommorrow are our finals for our final year; I can't not go."

"Maka-"

"I'll be ok."

"I'm sure they'll give you an extension."

"I'm fine."

"So you're gonna make me tie you down the bed?"

She shot him a deathy glare. "You wouldn't."

"Wanna bet?"

Her green eyes stared hard into his red, which promised the threat would come to pass. Finally, she let out a breath of defeat. "Don't forget to get my homework, and ask Tsubaki for her notes; yours suck."

"Can do," he replied, unaffected by the comment. "Lie back down. I'm gonna get dressed, but I'll get some more of that cream on ya before I go."

"Yeah," she said, obviously still in a bad mood.

"Aw, don't act all depressed. I'll help ya with a shower when I get back too."

"Just get going," she mumbled, now laying on her stomach.

Feeling like crap on her behalf (though she was doing a fine job on her own), he got ready and got her as comfortable as possible before leaving for school.

"Soul?" she muttered just before he exited.

"Yeah?"

"...Nevermind."

He arched an eyebrow. "...Kay, see ya in a few hours."

**smksmksmksmk**

Kid, Black Star, Tsubaki and the Thompson sisters were walking home with Soul. They said they were concerned for Maka; he was certain they just hated him. Especially when Black Star opened his fucking mouth. The question didn't really bother him so much as that it was asked in front of so many people. They had grown closer over the past few years, but...

"So got to see Maka topless?!? Rawr!" The girl had filled out a bit over the years.

That idiot. "Wasn't the first time," he muttered.

"WHAT?!? SERIOUSLY?!?!"

"WE LIVE TOGETHER, DUMBASS!! THINGS LIKE THAT ARE BOUND TO HAPPEN!!"

"Are you sure that's all it is, Soul-kun?" Tsubaki giggled. The moron had to be rubbing off on her.

He sighed. "We are close, I don't deny that. I... held her in my lap last night- she didn't even flinch to do so."

"You LOVE her!" Patty giggled loudly.

Later, he didn't really didn't recall turning his arm into a blade and chasing the girl, but that certainly doesn't mean it didn't happen.

"So why haven't ya told her yet?" Black Star continued to prod once Soul had calmed his homicial urges. "You just a pussy or what?"

"You know she is." He paused, scratching his head a moment. "Or her old man, I should say. He's always barking about how much he loves her and her mom, then goes skirt-chasing. And that's really the only guy she's had in her life. I'm pretty sure the words 'I love you' are right on par with 'I'm also a lying, cheating bastard' in her book."

Black Star snickered.

"You can see why I haven't said anything now, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. Ok, you're not as much of a pussy as I thought."

"As much?!? It's a prefectly vaid reason!!!"

"I'M GONNA TELL HER WHAT YOU SAID!!" the alleged assasin said, running ahead. Soul sprinted after him, but they were almost outside the apartment door, and he'd forgotten to lock the door."HEY, MAKA! DID YOU KNOW SOUL LOVES YOU??" he yelled into the living space.

"HEY, BLACK STAR!" her voice called back. "DID YOU KNOW TSUBAKI'S WANTED IN YOUR OVERSIZED SHORTS SINCE THE DAY YOU MET??"

"Well, duh, we're been dating since- ohhh. OH! You know?" he asked, running into Soul's bedroom when she was still laying.

"Is there a reason you're here?" she snarled.

"Maka... you're..."

"What?" Soul panicked, coming up to the other male. Maka was still on the bed, just as he'd left her, all the could be seen was her burned back. It was actually starting to look at bit better...

"NAKED!!!"

She was not. And Soul decked him for the insinuation.

"It's nice to see you, Maka-chan. But we should probably be going before they kill each other; we'll come back at a better time, ok?" Tsubaki said with a smile and a wave, dragging her miester out by the collar.

"Perhaps we should also-" Kid began.

"AW! But we just got here!" Patty pouted. "We just have to stay out here til she's not naked anymore!"

"She's not naked!" Soul reiterated.

"It's fine," Maka called from inside the room. "I'll be out in a minute."

"Maka-" her roommate began.

"It's fine, Soul," she repeated.

He looked in at the female; she did look tired, but a day alone had no doubt bored her to tears. "Ok," he conceeded. "I'll get some tea, then. Make yourselves comfortable, I guess."

"Get some of that burn stuff, first!" the burnette's voice called. Soul turned on his heel, turning for the bedroom rather than the kitchen.

Kid shot daggers at Patty. "That was uncalled for!" he hissed lowly at her. "You should never press your presence on someone who is not feeling well!"

"But we came all this way to see her,' the pink haired girl replied logically. "And it sounds like she wants to see us to me."

"Maybe it's just us two that should leave," the older sister grined evilly.

"Liz..." Kid warned her, having just taken a seat on the sofa.

"But I wanna see Maka-chan!" Patty protested, oblvious to the exchange.

"We are, so sit your ass down!" the shingami scolded her lowly. She happily plopped down next to the male.

"Oh, but Patty, I think we forgot something," the blonde said. "Didn't we tell Tsubaki-chan we'd come cover for dinner tonight?"

The girl blinked at her sibling. "We did?"

"Liz..." Kid growled.

"Yes, we did, so we should go now so we aren't late," the taller female said, taking her sister's hand.

"Ah, ok. See you later, Maka-chan, Soul-kun! Kid, fix Maka real good, kay?"

"Huh?" the brown haired girl asked, entering the room in a large sweatshirt and pants. Soul came out too, but kept walking to the kitchen. "Where did Liz and Patty go?"

"Apparently, they had a previous engagement they had forgotten," the shinigami replied through gritted teeth.

"Kid-kun," Maka asked, sitting beside him, but on the arm of the sofa. "Are you all right?"

"Fine," he replied, instantly collecting himself. "You seem to be doing better. Soul said you could barely walk this morning."

"Oh, that was just cus of how low on my back the burn is. He put some cream stuff on me last night, and some just now that he said the nurse gave him; it's a lot better than what's in the first aid kit.

"That's good to hear," he said. "Tsubaki got your homework for you."

"Oh, good! Where...?"

"Unfortunately, she must have forgotten to leave it before she dragged Black Star out of here."

Her shoulders slumped a bit.

"Geez," Soul said, entering the room with the tea. "I won't kill ya to go one night without homework; it'll probabaly help ya. Hey, where'd the other two go?"

"Kid-kun said they forgot they already had plans for tonight."

"Un," the dark haired male confirmed. 'Though they really just want to make my life hell,' he added mentally. 'They know I won't abandon them no matter what they do to me- taking advantage of my mild obsession with symmetry.'

"Oh. No complaints here."

"Soul!" Maka chided him as he said next to the other male. "You shouldn't talk that way about Liz and Patty, especially in front of Kid!"

"Why not?" said male asked. "I talk that way in front of them."

She stopped a second, then giggled. "Yeah, you're right."

"What was Patty saying about fixing Maka?" the white haired male asked.

"Mumblings of a moron, perhaps?"

"No, I don't think so," the girl said with a grin. Her roommate smiled, she had been bored. "If it's about one of us there's usually something behind her reasoning... But how could you 'fix' me?" she asked in curious innocence, tilting her head to the side.

A pained expression crossed the golden eyed shinigami's face. "What she better have meant- nevermind, she was being foolish."

"No, tell me!" Maka asked. "If it's about me, don't I deserve to know."

"Technically, it's about me, but it can help you."

She cocked her head again. "Help me? How?"

Kid looked around her to Soul, who seemed indifferent. But Soul was really good at that. Lowering his gaze again, he began to speak. "Being a shinigami has advantages. I, or my blood rather, could help you heal faster."

"How fast?" she asked.

"You could be back in class tommorrow, depending how bad it is."

A bright smile broke out on her face. "Really? You can do that?!"

"Aw, man," the other male sighed. "So much for getting you to relax for awhile."

"What do I have to do?" Maka asked, still smiling.

"Lie down; pull up or take off Soul's sweatshirt."

"How'd you know it was Soul's?"

"Maka, I've known you a long time now; never once have seen you wear anything so baggy, or hideous, in that time."

"Hey! It's not cool to mock a guy's fashion sense!"

"ok," the female said. "I'll go back on the bed- gimme a minute before you come in, ok?"

"All right."

As soon as she left, the crimson-eyed male eyed the other. "Hey."

"Ah?"

"What did you mean, 'She better have meant?'"

Crap. Kid had been hoping the other hadn't heard that. He closed his eyes, trying to compose himself before it was noticable. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said as calmly as possible.

Soul didn't buy it. When golden eyes opened, there was a black and red blade millinches from them. "How... else... could you possibly... 'fix' her...?"

"Soul, what are you on about?" Kid asked in a bored tone. Yeah, knew just as well as the other that 'fix her' was slang for 'fuck her,' but he didn't have to let on that he did. He did, however, make a note to subject Patty to a lot of pain later.

Warily, the blade lowered and transformed back into an arm.

"I know how protective you are of her, Soul," he told the other honestly. "I wouldn't think of harming her. She is my nakama as well, you know."

"Yeah," he said quietly. "I do."

"Kid-kun!" Maka called.

"Ah, coming," he said, walking past the other male. The young woman was laying down on the bed again, still wearing the pants and her charred back exposed. "Wow, the guy really did do a number on you."

She shrugged. "We got his soul; that's all that matters. Had to remind Soul to eat it though; he thought I was actually gonna go to the emergency room for something like this," she added with a grin.

"Maybe you should have," he replied, rolling up his sleeves a little.

"Well, it's a good thing we're friends, right?"

Kid smiled a bit. "Yes, I suppose so."

"So how are you gonna-eep!" she cried, seeing the pocket knife he's just pulled out.

"What?" he asked. "We've established I heal quickly, yes?"

"Yeah... but-"

"Don't worry, Maka. Look away if that helps."

She figured it likely would, but she couldn't bring herself to. Her green eyes were fixed on the small blade as her friend cut a wound a couple inches long into himself over her back. He let the blood drip on to her until the wound closed itself. She tried to look back far enough to see if it was having an effect, but her head wouldn't go quite that far.

"You really should stay put for now."

"Aww, seriously?! I've been sitting here all day!"

"Resting helps with healing," Soul said from the doorway.

"Exactly," the shinigami agreed.

"Ugghhhhh," Maka moaned. "Can you guys at least have tea in here?"

"Sure thing."

"Of course."

**smksmksmksmk**

Maka practically skipped into school the next day. "Ah! Look!" Patty said upon the girl's entry into the classroom. "Kid did fix her!"

"She wasn't broken," the male sighed.

"Maka-chan! It's so good to see you up and around again!" Tsubaki greeted her.

"Thanks!" she said happily.

"Um, Kid," Black Star dared to ask. "How exactly did you-"

"I didn't. Maka healed on her own."

The burnette thought about telling her friends all about what Kid had done for her, but the young man himself seem to want it to stay between them. She could respect that. "Oh! It looks like class is going to start!" she said instead, noticing the teacher enter the room.

Everyone who wasn't in a seat hurried to one, and the man began. "As you all should already know, today is your final exam of your final year. We have given you the option of written from or sparring, those sparring, please report to the front of the school. There are three teachers waiting for you there."

To Maka's dismay, her partner began to stand. "Soul!" she hissed. "What are you doing?"

"Maka, a written exam? You're kidding!"

"Albarn-san, Evans-san, you should have had this worked out ahead of time."

"Yes, Sensei, I'm sorry," the girl replied.

"A spar would be better if you expect Soul to pass," Kid said. "It's the most hope for these two."

"Don't forget you spend the whole time, with change, just writing your name!" Liz reminded him.

"Could those leaving please do so?" the teacher asked again. "We have an exam to begin here."

"Come on, Maka," Soul said to her. "Maybe we'll get someone easy, like Kid here."

The shinigami's eyebrow lifted, but he said nothing. The burnette sighed and stood. "Fine, fine. I don't want to have to be planning work around your class schedule," she stated in the hall.

"Yeah, whatever," he chuckled. "I just hope whoever we're against doesn't go easy on us cus they heard you had some tramatic event.'

Green eyes rolled. "I doubt that, Soul."

"I don't."

Kid kept his mouth shut. He did that a lot when he knew something Soul didn't that was sure to annoy him. And the fact that he'd done some light editing to the sparring list was sure to annoy the white haired male. The two continued to banter as they walked, Liz noticed her miester's silence. "What's the matter?" she asked him.

He rolled his eyes. "I normally behave this way."

"I bet something did happen last night," she giggled.

"The only thing that happen was Maka's injury was healed."

"Seriously? I did such a good job setting you up, too... no one else was there; it was a perfect opportunity!"

"For what?" Both Soul and Maka had turned to look at the two. Liz took on a panicked look; apprently, she had thought she had been talking low enough so they wouldn't hear her.

Kid was adept at keeping calm. "I have no idea what she's on about."

Liz was not. "I-er-nothing!"

And Patty... well, she was Patty. "She means Kid's crush on you two!"

At that, the shinigami froze in his step, unable to peel his eyes from the ground. It was only them in the hallway currently, and had he been of sound mind at that moment, he might've been thankful for that. However, he wasn't, and the one thing he had been trying hardest not to get out had gotten out; first by him allegedly talking in his sleep, and now by the evesdropper's loudmouth sister.

There was no sound. Kid assumed the others had stopped walking too- he still didn't dare look at them.

Finally, Soul spoke. "I have an idea," he said. "Let's forget about that until after exams."

Kid's head shot up. "A wise choice, I think," he said, forcing himself to look at Maka for her opinion.

She looked a little nervous, to say the least. With a smile that seemed forced she said, "Yeah. I think that's a good idea too."

The shinigami let go a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. "Excellent."

The rest of the walk outside was a quiet one from then on. Kid was confused. And pissed off, but he was trying not to focus on that, as it would massively effect his and Patty's sancronization. The confusion seemed ok to dwell on, even if only for a little bit. Maka's reaction had been expected, though downplayed. Worse case senario in his mind was he'd be sporting an unsymmetrical hand print across his face. What was confusing him was Soul. Even the best case senarios had himself bruised, if not bleeding. But the other male appeared perfectly serene as he walked, as if nothing really had just happened.

Like a calm before a storm, he realised.

Dr. Stein, Sid-sensei, and Death himself were waiting outside. The teen shinigami drooped a little at the sight of his father; surely this was against the rules somehow? Though, technically, he himself didn't even need to be here. He couldn't very well be pointing out loopholes when he was actively taking advantage of one... could he?

Before he could dwell on it further, his father began to speak. "Welcome everyone!" he said brightly. "The point of these duels will not be for one to completely defeat the other, but merely to put to use what you've learned here. So one duel could last ten mintes, while another a half hour, depending. Sid-sensei has the list of who's dueling who; he'll begin the testing in just a moment, okay?" At the point Maka shot a Look at Soul- she now knew he'd signed them up without notifying her. She'd probably thought her partner had made a spur-of-the-moment decision.

"Like I said, I thought it was obvious," he said to her through gritted teeth.

Kid barely suppressed a chuckle; how did such polar opposites work so well together? It was that question that had drawn his attention to them originally, then thier personalites themselves. He hadn't thought it possible to want to be with two people, and at the same time... and this- this infatuation he had with them was far more than a 'crush.'

"Kid, you look down," Patty said.

He shot her a Look of his own. "Be quiet and wait for our turn," he snapped.

"WHHHAAA! LIZ!!! KID IS BEING MEAN!!!!"

'Oh, no. Not in front of Father,' he pleaded mentally.

"LIZ!!!"

"Now, now, Patty..."

She had attracted Death. "What's wrong back here?" he asked, approaching the trio.

"SHINIGAMI-SAMA!!! KID IS... KID IS.... MEAN!!!" the short haired girl continued to bawl.

"Oh?"

"YES!!!"

"Kid, I suggest you work this out; I'll hold off on your duel until you do, kay?"

"Yes, Father..." his son replied darkly, watching the other walk away. "You just had to make a scene in front of Father!" he hissed to the young woman.

"You're still being mean," she bit back.

The shinigami heaved a heavy sigh.

"Patty," Maka's voice said, coming up from behind him. He turned to see the female cautiously approaching the trio. "Kid's probably just annoyed about you said earlier, about h-how he felt about Soul and me."

The other girl blinked. "But I just told the truth..."

"Y-Yeah, and telling the truth is good, but sometimes it's good not to volunteer too much, you know?"

Patty's grew thoughtful, she tossed her head to the side. "I guess so...," she muttered, then alarm coated her face. "Does that mean I was being mean?!?"

Kid shook his head with a light chuckle. "It's fine, Patty; don't worry about it."

"Okay!"

He turned his attention to the green eyed girl. "Thank you, Maka."

"N-No problem," she smiled, and went back over to Soul, currently arching an eyebrow at his partner. Kid sighed again, this time internally. It seemed like Maka still wanted to be friends despite the new information she'd gotten only a few minutes prior; Soul was still a mystery. He usually was. They'd agreed not to talk about it until after finals, but that certainly wasn't stopping him from thinking about it. His mind was actually on a fairly positive wavelength until he heard Sid-sensei announce, "Next up, Death The Kid, Liz and Patty Thompson verses Maka Albarn and Soul Evans!"

Oh, yeah. He'd almost forgotten he'd fixed the list; he was beginning to wonder why.

"Liz, Patty," he said, and the women instantly became firearms in his hands. Techinically, he had fought Soul once, but didn't really count it, and he had never gone against Maka, even for practise.

"Soul," she said now, taking her partner's hand; he immedately became a scythe. Kid followed her out of the crowd of students both waiting and ones who just wanted to stay and watch. He swallowed hard when he caught Soul's reflection in the red and black blade. He looked positively bloodthirsty. 'Maybe that was why, give him a chance to kick my ass,' Kid thought, preparing himself for the defensive.

Having gone on many missions with the two, he know know how well they fought together. When they had begun as a team, Soul would shout at Maka what she needed to do; now, they were so in sync he didn't need to say a word- that or she had finally told him to shut the hell up.

"Either land a hit with your blade, Maka, or toned-down versions of your bullets or the barrels of the guns themselves, Kid," Sid-sensei reviewed.

"Yes, sir," the both replied.

"And... BEGIN!"

The young woman charged; the shinigami raised his guns and fired. She raised Soul just in time to block the bullets. She jumped and charged, he ducked and ran, only to face each other once more. Kid was doing his very best not to look at Soul's bade; he still didn't like the look in the weapon's eyes. He was very glad Maka, who was far calmer and more rational (usually) was doing the wielding instead of the being wielded. Her bright eyes seemed to have forgetten everything but the fight even if her partner hadn't- but it seemed best he do the same.

He dodged them again, trying to think of a way under the other's guard. This wasn't an actual fight; just getting the gun barrels against her would suffice- didn't want to actually hurt her. Even if her weapon wanted his head on a platter.

'Maka's no good with close-quarters combat,' he though quickly while he dodged her blade and she his bullets. ' I just need one opening... just one, small, little- ' He found it when the young woman rasied her arms to try to 'cut' him again. Both sister's gun barrels rested for the briefs of seconds on her abdomen; he didn't pull the triggers. She promptly tripped him and held the scythe blade to his throat. Dead serious one second and laughing at her victory the next.

"Excellent!" Sid-sensei called. "Shinigami-sama?"

"Pass for both," he said merrily.

"Dr. Stein?"

"Pass," he said between puffs.

"I agree. Congradulations!"

The weapons took human forms with thier miesters as well as a bow to the clapping of all present, then the group went back to thier previous places so the next duel could begin.

"That was dirty," he told her with a smirk.

"Guess I've been hanging out with Soul too long," she sighed jokingly. "Time for a new partner."

"Shuddup. Flat-chested bitch," the red eyed male snapped.

"Hey, I'm a high C, I'll have you know," she growed back.

"Still can't see anything under that sweater."

She kicked him in the groin with such feriousity Kid winced, then stormed off. Soul wheezed in pain, dropping to his knees. "That... bitch...," he managed to snarl.

"Liz?" the shinigami asked the older Thompson sister. He'd go himself, but this was more of a female issue, and Patty...

"On it," she laughed, rolling her eyes.

"I'm going too!" her sister said merrily.

Kid went to stop her, then stopped himself. 'Soul probably doesn't want her around while he's barely able to breathe, and I suppose they do work better as a team...' He continued to stand against the building, listening to the other gasp for air and watch the testing. It was a good fifteen minutes before his compainion was able to stand again.

"That was uncalled for," the white haired male muttered.

"Her temper is quite volitle," the yellow eyed male agreed.

"...Maybe it is time for a new partner."

"She was joking. You know she was."

"Heh. You'd think the guy that liked her would be trying harder to break us up."

"You're forgetting that guy likes you too, and even if he didn't, the last thing he would want would be for her to be unhappy."

"whatever..."

"I know how to take rejection, though I would much rather you weren't an asshole about it." He was actually hoping the other male would hit him.

The red eyed male's voice was barely a mumble. "Piss off. I'm in pain here."

Black eyebrows lifted a bit. It wasn't quite acceptance, but it definately wasn't dismissal. For Soul, anyway.

The girls approached them then; Maka held out a hand to Soul. "I accept you're a incureable moron," she said.

He took her hand in his. "I accept you're a stuck up bitch."

Kid bit his lips so he didn't laugh. How did a person not get addicted to these two?

**smksmksmksmk**

The doorbell rang. Patty always ran after it no matter what the hour. It was just after sunset; seemed a little late for anyone to come by. He knew that soul anywhere though, and had been fairly certain he would visit. Kid was just a little sorry another didn't accompany it. Perhaps that was for the better, though...

He hadn't spoken to Soul or Maka much the rest of the day; he could have been imagining it, but it seemed like the burnette had wanted to at least dance a little around the subject, and every time he realised it, her partner cut her off and changed the subject.

"Got your weapons acting as bulters?" Soul remarked now, entering the room.

"She does it on her own, you should know that by now," the yellow eyed male informed him, flipping another page over. "I don't see the point of going for the door if answering it herself makes her so damn happy."

"Nn, I guess," the other replied, still standing by the doorway.

'Hell, I'm not gonna jump you against your will,' Kid thought irritably. "What brings you by?" he tried to ask non-challantly.

"Maka," he lied.

He looked up. "What about Maka?"

"She's not sure what do with... all this," the red eyed male replied, shooting a look that dared the other to make him go into detail. In actuality, Maka seemed to want to go along with Kid, for whatever reason, it was he himself that wasn't sure. Kid didn't need to know that- not yet, anyway.

The shinigami sighed, closing the book and sitting up. "You don't seem to be doing so well with it, either; precisely why I didn't want them to say anything."

"You were fine just keeping it to yourself?"

"None of us like complications, especially of this sort. Believe it or not, I very much value yours and Maka's friendships. I would rather keep it to myself than risking losing that."

Soul was silent a moment. "What you did last night, why did you do that?"

"Because someone close to me was in pain and I could help alliviate it."

"How noble," he drawled saracstically. "It's still affecting her," he added quietly, like an after thought.

Alarm. "How so?"

"She cut herself pretty deep making dinner, and by the time we were done eating, it was completely gone. She was gonna change the bandage, but there wasn't a cut to bandage anymore."

"Sounds right."

Soul's fists tightened.

Kid's eyebrow arched. "If that's what you're angry about, my blood won't be in her stream forever; eventually, her own blood will dillute mine to-"

"That's not what I'm angry about. Ok, it is a little, that you could help her and I couldn't,-"

"You were helping her long before she even knew me, Soul."

"That wasn't too long, you know."

"Still, I would love to be able to protect her the way you do."

**smksmksmksmk**

"There," Maka smiled in satisfaction, laying the last dish in the drainer. "Soul's been gone awhile..." The male had gone over Kid's house 'to talk.' She'd offered to go with him, three of them needed to talk, but he had asked her to stay this time. "Maybe I shouldn't of let him go alone. Ah, but I promised I'd stay here. He wouldn't be happy if I followed him. He wanted to talk to Kid alone, I should respect that... aww, waiting sucks," she muttered. There was no more school, therfore no more homework, and thier offical jobs as three star meiters and weapons didn't start until the next day. With all the housework done and no Soul around to annoy, that left a very bored Maka. "That jerk, leaving me here alone. Why do I put up with him?" She snickered, despite herself. "What does Kid see in him?" she asked the air again, though she already knew the answer to that. Soul royally pissed her off sometimes, but he certainly made up for it. He'd put his life on the line for hers many a time, and was (almost) always a calm little planet rotating in her usually chaotic universe.

Kinda like Kid, she realised. His nuerosis had calmed down over the years, thought he could still be quite the little psycho. At least he didn't run anymore when it got into his head that something at home could be off. Maka could think of a single time she'd seen him genuinely pissed off until earlier today, at Patty. She herself hadn't wanted it to affect his exam, so she had done her best to help patch it up, despite Soul in her ear telling her not to. This whole thing had him completely ticked off, while the green eyed girl herself wasn't sure why she wasn't. Her father's influance? A shiver went down her spine. Even if this did somehow work out with all three of them, it wouldn't be the same as cheating at all. They would all know about each other, that would be the big difference, and all would be all right with that. Yes. So it wasn't the same at all. 'Wait,' she realised. 'Am I... seriously considering this?'

**smksmksmksmk**

"What did Maka say to you?" Kid asked.

"About what?" Soul asked. It had been silent for awhile, the other had caught him off guard.

"You said she had some uncertainites reguarding what Patty said this morning," the shinigami clarified.

"Oh, right."

"You can come in, you know. You've been standing in the doorway nearly two hours."

The red eyed male sighed. "To be honest, Maka kept trying to talk about it after school; I... kept changing the subject."

"You're not willing to talk to her, but you are to me?"

"I'm trying to get information outta you."

"As she is you. You really should have let her come so we could all talk."

"Why do you think I didn't 'let' her come?" Soul snarled.

"Your protective nature, for one. I know how you feel about her as well; you were quite heartfelt yesterday afternoon, despite your best efforts. And that you've said Maka tried to talk to you and you wouldn't is a pretty good tip-off."

"Fine. Come on," he said, turning out of the room.

"To where?"

"Our apartment, obviously."

**smksmksmksmk**

Maka's head snapped up when she heard the door open. She'd curled up on the couch with her thoughts, but stood when she saw the young men come in. Soul looked about the same as when he left, if not more annoyed, while Kid... She, of course, didn't know if Soul had just dragged him over kicking and screaming, but it looked it. The dark haired male had completely disreguarded his jacket, his shirt had the first few buttons undone and was untucked... disheavled for him.

Soul plopped down next to her, leaning his elbows on his knees, head bowed.

And that's when Maka realised why he was acting so wierd. "You think you're losing me," she stated; the stiffening in the white haired male's back told her all she needed to know."And you," she added, turning to the other male. "You gave up before even trying. The both of you are."

"Soul," Kid said in a warning tone. "Tell her."

Maka turned back to her partner. "No," was the barely-audible respose.

"Soul?" the young woman asked.

"Tell her what you told me," the shinigami continued in the same tone.

"I've told ya a lotta things; could you be more specific?"

"The other day on the way over here."

"You can go to hell."

"I just may. But it'll have nothing to do with you."

"Fucking hell, Kid!!" Soul swore, finally standing. "Just take her and get the hell out already!!" he yelled, and stormed the corner to his room, which was slammed closed.

"That idiot..."

"Kid?"

The remaining male took his gaze from the door to the burnette. "Yes, Maka?"

"What did... Nevermind. Don't tell me. He should."

"Yes, he should. I'd like to ask you something, though, Maka." The other didn't say anything, so he continued. "You seem to be taking all this fairly well, better than Soul, anyway."

A meloncoly look crossed her face. "I have been thinking about it, trying to figure out what's going on in Soul's head- that's never an easy task. I guess... I wanna know what he's keeping from me before I say anthing. He's my partner, Kid; I couldn't ask for a better one. A less annoying one, but not a better one, and I need to know his feelings before I make any decisions."

"Understood. I'll leave you both for the night; see you tomorrow."

"Have a good night," she told him before he closed the door. Doubted any of them would, but it was the thought that counted, right? Getting up again, she knocked on her roommate's door. "Soul?"

No answer.

"Cover it up if you don't want it seen; I'm coming in." She opened the door to find Soul as he had been on the couch, only on the edge of his bed. "Soul? Talk to me, please? What was Kid talking about?"

His teeth gritted together; this was not cool. "He... meant the conversation that lead to Black Star running in here the other day when you stayed home."

"Which was about me, I'm guessing?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of?" she asked when he didn't continue.

"It was about how I felt about you," he said quietly.

"So Black Star wasn't just spouting nonsense when he ran in here?"

"...No. I-I do love you, Maka, but... those words seem to have a stain on them for you."

She bit her lip. "They do... But not coming from you."

His head shot up.

"Papa... I don't understand him." She smiled. "You, however, I do."

"What does that mean?" he asked, daring to let himself hope.

"I love you too, Soul. I just didn't want to scare you away."

He swallowed hard. "And Kid?"

"I wanted to hear what you had thought first."

"Back at ya."

"You'll just mold your opinion to mine."

"So will you."

"So... we're stuck." Soul didn't respond. "You know, a lot of people would think it was cool to let the girl have her way."

He sighed. Fricking girl knew how to get him. "Don't agree with me just cus you want to keep everyone happy, ok?" he asked, looking up over his shoulders, still slumped.

"If it keeps everyone happy, I may agree already."

"You like Kid too, huh?"

"Way beyond 'like,'" she smiled. "But no agreeing just cus that's what I said!" she added, realising the trap she'd fallen in.

He grinned. "Relax, I'm not. Kid, he's amzing, you know? I'm a badass Death Scythe, but his power is on a whole other level."

"You could say that about Black Star, too."

Soul cringed. "Not in comaprision to Kid, and I see what you're doing- not cool." He shook his head at her. "Black Star's easily my best friend- friend," he reiterated. "He's got Tsubaki, and even if he didn't, just... no." The look on his face made Maka laugh- the white haired male had a face that said he'd eaten something bad. "Kid... he was my rival first, so maybe that's why, I dunno..." He was pausing a lot, but Maka knew this was probably what was so hard to talk about. "I felt like I had to prove myself to him, then suddenly we were fighting alongside each other, and... I guess it became respect. I blame the group showers in gym class after that," he shrugged to more of the green-eyed girl's laughter. "And you... I don't think I ever thought of you as a friend. You were always... Maka. There wasn't a word for what you were, are, to me. But all you talked about was turning me into a Death Scythe. If, in the end, that was the only thing I could do to make you happy, I would do it."

The other flushed profusely. "You... you are much more than a Death Scythe to me, Soul," she said.

"Now those words; no music could match them. And Kid?"

"The same as you, I think. I watched you and Black Star get your asses kicked by him; I remember being thankful he'd knocked you two down a peg."

"Hey, not cool."

"Was for me."

"Har. Har."

"And like you said, suddenly us, him, and Black Star all fighting together. I already know all about him since you two insist on hanging out so much, but Kid we were just getting to know. Maybe it was just all the life or death stuff, emotions running high... but even after all that, still hanging out..." The blush appeared on her cheeks again. "I was, uh, checking him out a lot, and he's so much fun to be around even when he's being a psycho-"

"How do you check a guy out through a suit?"

"I know it's occasional, but he does dress in other things besides a suit. He doesn't wear it when we play basketball, does he?"

"No, that's true."

"And as much as I knew I already loved you, I couldn't get him out of my head either. I felt like one of Papa's girls for awhile."

"Ugh, don't ever, ever think that again, Maka."

She smiled. "I don't. I know it'd be different that all that."

"Does that mean... you've already thought about...?"

Her face turned bright red. "Y-Yeah."

A grin stretched across his face. "Can I ask ya something?"

"Sure."

"well, it sounds like we're in agreement about Kid, but are we really going back there tonight?"

"It really wouldn't be very nice to leave him hanging all night when we could put him at ease."

"Ah, yeah. You're-"

"But that's why they make mirrors!" she added brightly, taking his hand and dragging him to her room.

"Kid has a number too? Thought it was just Shinigami-sama."

"He hasn't had it long; he said his father wanted him to get it, but he didn't say why."

"..."

"Soul?"

"Noth-"

"Don't you dare start that crap."

The male sighed. "I's only cus I sit between him and Patty a lot." He paused, knowing she wouldn't drop it until he told her what was on his mind. "I'm paraphrasing, but Patty asked Kid how his dad was doing, and Kid told her to sit back down and shut up. That was last week."

"Oh, was that when she 'randomly' started crying during class?"

"And Kid blamed and already-emotional girl's emotions being higher cus the year was ending."

"Hm... That was around when he gave it to me too... he could have it just in case he needed to go to the school really quick."

"He gave the number to you too."

She smiled. "Yeah, he did."

"Give him a call, then." He sat silent after that, watching her write down a series of numbers onto the mirror in her breath-made fog. There was a bit of static, then a room reflected- the shinigami's own room. Liz was sitting on the bed until she saw Maka's reflection and jumped up to greet her.

"Maka! I'm so glad you called!"

"Liz? Is something wrong?"

"Your dad just called from the DWMA, asked Kid to come down right away. He asked me to stay in case you called..."

"Ok, what I have to say can surely wait til morning, so you-"

"Maka. And Soul's there too, yes?"

"Yes."

"It may be out of place for me to say this... I doubt Kid would mind if you came with me."

"We'll be right down."

"I'll be waiting out front."

**smksmksmksmk**

Kid and the girls' house was right by the school, so it made sense that Maka and Soul could defiantely pick her up on the way. When Liz saw them approaching, they were on Soul's motorcycle. "Is there room for me on there?" she asked tenatively.

"Of course," Maka told her, pushing Soul forward, who groaned. "Oh, suck it up; it's like five minutes. Come on," she added to the blonde, patting the newly-made space behind her.

Liz wasted no more time and got on behind her.

They were there within minutes, as the green eyed girl had said. As soon as it was parked, the three jumped off and ran through the front door straight to the death room. Outside was Spirit and Patty.

"Liz!" the pink haired girl said happily, hugging her sister.

"Why are you guys out here?" Maka asked her father.

"Shinigami-sama said he wanted to be alone with his son," the redhead stated. The burnette stared ahead through the door to see her friend's soul. Gritting her teeth, she stormed into the room. "Maka, no!" he said, grabbing for her, but she was already inside.

"Is it bad she went inside?" Soul asked.

"Get her; I'll explain later, please, this is urgent."

"Fair enough," the other agreed, and bulleted into the room after her.

Had the room gotten brighter? "Maka?" he called experimentally. No answer. He kept running forward, he could see her outline- "Maka!" He ran to her. "Come on, leave Kid be for now." But her gaze was fixed forward. He followed her eyeline, so fixed on finding her he hadn't noticed what else was going on. Kid was in the middle of the room, a black form that was presumably his father laid in front of his crouching form. "Kid?" he called to the male. The shinigami stood, but didn't turn around.

"His soul...," Maka muttered.

"Liz! Patty!" the dark haired male finally yelled, but still didn't turn- the girls were running past the two within seconds.

"You two need to leave," older sister whispered quickly on her way by. "For your own good."

"Wha...? But?"

"Time to go, then!" Soul said, and taking the young woman by the waist, sprinted in the opposite direction.

"No, wait!" Maka flailed, trying to stop him, but he kept his speed til he was through the door.

"I'm sorry," he muttered after Spirit closed the door behind them. "Both your dad and Liz telling us to get out, it's probably-"

She slapped him.

"Maka," her father said. "You don't know what's going on."

"Enlighten me," she growled.

"I'm guessing Shinigami-sama has just passed on. If he has, what's left of his power will be passed on to Kid."

"That's why he called Liz and Patty..." she muttered. "T-to share it with them."

"Normally, I doubt it would be a problem," the death scythe continued. "But I know about the kind thing Kid did for you the other night; I wouldn't want those powers to get... confused."

"Getting equipped with something you're not ready for would be a bad thing," Soul added with a bittersweet grin. "I know."

"I guess..." the girl trailed. "All we can do... is wait?"

"Sorry, Sweetie."

"Don't call me that, Papa."

**smksmksmksmk**

Eventually, Kid did come out of the room, pistols still in hand. His head hung, eyes stained red from tears, staring at the floor ahead of him. Both Maka and Soul's hearts broke at the sight of him, but it was the woman who ran to him and embraced his now-startled form. This boy, with the sad yellow eyes, this boy, barely a man, was now the most powerful being known to man. She didn't doubt he himself cared very little about that, though.

She released him, saw the same despondent expression. "Home?" she asked. A nod. A small, barely existant nod, but still a nod. "Soul," she called to the other male, and immdiately, he followed the two out.

Spirit glanced inside the room, the door had been left open. "Well, I guess the preperations are up to me."

Kid summoned his skateboard outside the school. Maka and Soul got back on the motorcycle. The short ride seemed longer than even the ride down, when they had been so frantic to get there. The group quietly walked inside.

"Liz, Patty," the dark haired male mumbled, and released the sisters, now taking human form beside him. Maka had always been amazed the girls always knew what he wanted just by saying thier names. The sisters hugged him together and left the room soundlessly, no doubt knowing as well the trio wanted to talk in private.

"Kid, I know you may not believe us-"

"I know the decision you came to. Fa-" He choked on the word, then tried again. "Father was worried, said I was acting wierd, and wanted to check up on me- saw Patty's proclamation, and was watching your conversation. Spirit called me over soon after I left your apartment." He turned to face the two. "I can't tell you how happy it makes me, even if it doesn't seem like it now."

"It's understandable. If you want to be alone... um, that's ok too."

"I..." he trailed off, eyebrows furrowing.

"Kid," Soul spoke up. "You look like shit. Get a shower."

"Soul!" Maka scolded her partner, but the shinigami almost smiled, shaking his head.

"Yeah. Make yourselves comfortable," he said on his way out. The two sat on the couch. Maka leaned against Soul, who wrapped his arm around her.

"The poor guy," she muttered. "I wish I could do something for him."

"You are," the male replied. "Just by being here."

"I mean something besides that."

"Support is the most precious thing you can give someone, letting them know they're not alone. That's the most important thing Kid needs right now."

"I guess." The conversation stopped; a comfortable silence. The young woman didn't realise just how long until she heard a soft snore. "You actually feel asleep," she mumbled with a sigh. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I've had several ideas over the past couple years."

Maka's head strained to see Kid had come back out. "Do any of them involve perment markers?"

"Washable; you two start work tommorrow."

"Aw, I suppose that works."

"Come on, we'll go upstairs; my bed should accomodate all of us for the night, if that's all right with you."

"That's fine, but Soul..."

"Not a problem," he grinned, summoning his skateboard again, only a longer, wider version- almost like a stretcher on wheels. They lowered the sleeping scythe onto it and it flew upstairs with them.

"Before we toture him... would I be able to shower too?"

"Of course. My bathroom's through that doorway, towels by the door. I'll get something from those obnoxious sisters for you to wear to bed."

She giggled. "Ok. Thanks."

He went to the girl's room, a bit startled when a pillow met his face as soon as he opened the door. ""Oh, Kid! I'm so sorry! I thought you were Patty!"

"Obviously," he replied, straight-faced. "Don't worry about it. I need something for Maka to sleep in."

"No problem!" she smiled, and began rifing through the closet. After a few moments, she emerged victorious with pink pj bottoms, and after a few more minutes of searching and cursing, the matching top. "These are Patty's, but she doesn't really wear them."

"Thank you," he said, taking them. The other sister rushed in then, squeezing the young man in another hug. "H-Hi, Patty."

"Kid-kun, are you having a sleepover?"

"I-It seems so," he replied after she released him.

"Big Sis! We should totally have a sleepover too!"

"We already live here, Patty."

"No!" she pouted. "We should have people over too!"

"Oh. Sure, we should, as long as it's ok with Kid." Given the male's temperment, the thought of having people over had never crossed her mind.

"...Just don't get too crazy," he said.

"Kid... are you... ok?"

"Not at the moment," he replied honestly.

"Kid-"

"But I will be," he promised.

"Eh, I suppose we'll take that."

With a chuckle, he left the room and headed back to his bathroom before Maka started to wonder.

**smksmksmksmk**

As he approached, she seemed to be talking to herself.

"...but it's so wierd to think about."

"What is?" Kid asked through the door.

"Eep!" Maka cried, startled.

"...Sorry."

"I'll bet; I can hear you snickering."

"I have some clothes from Patty."

"Way to change the subject," she said, opening the door, still wrapped in the towel. "Thanks," she added all the same. "Deface Soul yet?"

"As if I would start without you."

She grinned. "I'll be just a minute."

"Take your time," he told her as she closed the door. Almost three minutes later, the door reopened. Patty's PJs never looked so good. "Your marker, my lady?"

"Why thank you, good sir," she replied with a grin, taking it. "I call stomach."

"Not face? I'm surprised."

"Black Star and me already had a go at his face when he fell asleep at the park- I'll give you a chance."

"How kind of you," he grinned, entering his room once more; the weapon still sound asleep. "Just how heavy a sleeper is he?"

"He doesn't notice a pair double D's crawling on top of him every morning," the girl growled.

"Huh?"

"Blair."

"Oh. Well now, that won't do."

"Won't do?" Maka repeated, eyebrows raised.

"Mmm."

"What do you mean?"

"Something needs to be done about that," he stated simply, beginning to draw eyes over Soul's eyelids.

"Like what?" she questioned warily, adding a spiral around her partner's belly button.

"You shouldn't ask questions you don't want the answers to," he advised.

"Eh, just don't hurt her... too much."

"I think I can manage that," Kid chuckled. "Honestly, I am astonished you two aren't together yet, despite Blair."

"Well... I haven't told him yet, but... nevermind."

"No, no, what is it?"

"Embarrassing."

"Besides that."

She reached over to pull one of Soul's lips down, revealing the white, pointy teeth behind them. "You wouldn't be a little wary to put your mouth near that?"

"Well, perhaps I can admit something embarrassing as payment."

"Oh? What?"

"...You seem a little egar to hear this."

"...Maybe."

"The thought had the opposite effect on me."

"You mean...? Oh. I see," she said, flushing a bit.

"Wondering what you just got yourself into?" he asked, trying to matching the sun on Soul's left cheek to the one he was drawing on his right.

"A little," Maka admitted. "But I'm still not going anywhere."

"Good to hear."


End file.
